


Apenas Éclair

by Bertolao



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Bad Poetry, Comfort, Double Drabble, Drama, F/F, Friendship, Light Angst, Memory Loss
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bertolao/pseuds/Bertolao





	Apenas Éclair

Os punhos acertaram a parede, fazendo a rachar sobre a incrível e desconhecida força.

 

_Apenas Éclair._

 

Ela lembrava das palavras ditas pela garotinha a sua frente. Éclair, era nome um de homem.

 

Mas, mesmo nua, desprovida de roupas e memórias ao olhar no olhos da garota a acalmou, mas logo um sensação sufocante a preencheu. Sentiu-se como se suas mãos estivessem molhadas, um líquido viscoso e com um cheiro forte de ferro.

 

O mesmo sangue que escorria da bochecha da garota e o mesmo sangue que saia de seus punhos, ela olhou horrorizada para a tamanha destruição que causará. Abraçando o próprio corpo e gritando para as vozes pararem.

 

“Éclair, estou aqui” sussurrou a garota ao envolver a outra em um abraço, Éclair levantou o olhar com a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas.

 

Engoliu a saliva, com a voz fraca “Lumière?”.

 

_Apenas Lumière_

 

“Sim?”.

 

“Estou com medo. O que eu sou? Quem eu sou?” perguntou cerrando os punhos, ignorando a dor e as vozes.

 

Lumière encostou os lábio dela no de Éclair em um beijo casto e depois passou a beijar todo o seu rosto, limpando as lagrimas que insistiam em escorrer “Éclair, minha parceira e o resto não importa”.


End file.
